Shape memory alloy (SMA) technology relates to metallic alloys that have shape-memory properties. In some examples, an SMA may “remember” a first shape. The SMA may be bent into a second shape. When the SMA is heated, it may return to the first shape. Thus, by heating the SMA, it returns to the remembered shape. Some SMAs may have two-way memory. An SMA with two-way memory may have a first pre-determined shape at a high temperature and a second pre-determined shape at a low temperature. Changing the temperature of the SMA may cause the SMA to move from the first pre-determined shape to the second pre-determined shape, or from the second pre-determined shape to the first pre-determined shape.